


Shadow of a Doubt

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Gen, Honor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Leadership, Loyalty, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 01, War, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It was nothing personal to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of a Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Skyquake/Megatron: obedient servant."

A tyrant king always knew when a servant was loyal. Megatron knew that all too well, no doubt gaining plenty who shared his vision of the Decepticons reigning supreme. He was a shadow that covered the entire room, attracting or striking down anyone who crossed his path. His hulking form and his very might was what brought those loyal to him to their knees, that rough warrior's edge enveloping his voice that could drive anyone mad.

Skyquake was a guardian, a warrior, and he knew that he would follow Megatron to the ends of the universe. Much like his split Spark-twin Dreadwing, he fought not out of sheer impulse, but to prove worthy to the Decepticon cause. There was no weapon big enough to strike him down, as he had already made himself known.

Unless his almighty leader said otherwise, Skyquake's loyalties remained unquestioned.

It was nothing personal to anyone; Skyquake remained to simply follow orders, beyond a shadow of a doubt. There was no more and no less to expect from Megatron's obedient servant.

Then, inevitably, Skyquake then had no other choice but to fall.


End file.
